Welcome Home
by mmouse15
Summary: Mirage welcomes Jazz back from a mission.


Title: Welcome Home

Warnings: Sticky, spark sex

Summary: Mirage welcomes Jazz back from a mission

A/N: For springkink's September 15th prompt, _Transformers G1, Mirage/Jazz: worship me_. I'm not a member over there, but I saw this prompt and it sparked a very rabid story idea that I simply had to write. So, enjoy?

* * *

><p>Jazz entered his quarters. He'd just come back from a solo mission, had debriefed to Prime and Prowl, hit the communal washracks and cleansed himself, then opened a message flagged important from Mirage.<p>

_"Your quarters. Be clean."_

Well, he'd taken care of the last part, so now to take care of the first. He headed to his quarters, his systems already starting to heat with the promise implied in that message.

Jazz was quivering with anticipation as the keyed his code into the door. The sight that met his optics ratcheted his nascent arousal higher. Mirage gleamed in the low light, his armour polished and waxed so a glow seemed to surround him. He'd gone all out, placing gems and precious metals to highlight certain pieces of armour and junctures of certain plates, drawing Jazz's optics to points on his body and wringing a shiver from Jazz as he imagined removing the accessories from Mirage's body.

Jazz moved forward, met by Mirage, who captured Jazz's hands and held them together, placing a kiss on them before leading Jazz to the berth.

Jazz willingly laid himself down, coaxed onto his back by gentle touches. Mirage straddled him and began rubbing his shoulders, kneading the tension from cables and wires. Jazz moaned as Mirage worked out the kinks and knots he hadn't even known he'd had. The scent of warmed oil filled the room as Mirage used the oil to loosen tension and ease his fingers over Jazz's body.

As a reward for relaxing, Mirage moved over and breathed on Jazz's lips, pulling a sparkfelt groan from the saboteur before their lips met. Jazz opened to Mirage, allowing the blue mech to fit their mouth plates together for a long moment before Mirage drew back and continued his massage, working down Jazz's chest, stroking over plates, delving under and soothing cables and wires, his hands smoothing over Jazz's abdomen before moving down to the juncture of his legs.

By now, Jazz's HUD was flashing warnings about his internal temperature, warnings that Jazz dismissed, focusing instead on the feeling of love Mirage was giving him with every stroke, every kiss Mirage placed on his body, every breath ghosted across increasingly sensitive plating, wringing moans from Jazz as he shifted under Mirage, trying to simultaneously pull away from the torment and draw closer to the delicious friction. He writhed as Mirage stroked his thumbs over the crease where his legs met his torso. Unable to stop it any longer, Jazz released his spike. It bumped into Mirage's groin until the blue mech shifted back and allowed the spike to nestle against his interface cover. As Mirage shifted, he rubbed against Jazz's spike, adding another point of arousal to the arsenal he was aiming against Jazz in this erotic battle.

Jazz funneled his arousal into worshiping Mirage, rubbing his thumbs over the vents framing his lover's helm, gliding his fingertips over the smooth curves of Mirage's elegant form, outlining the metallic adornments gracing Mirage's body, leaving trails of heat where ever he touched and wringing moans from Mirage to match his own.

Mirage finally released his control over his panel, allowing it to slide open. He lifted himself, rocking his hips slightly until he caught Jazz's spike in the groove of his valve, working his hips until Jazz's spike slid home in his valve, mutual groans filling the air as Jazz finally seated himself fully within Mirage's body. Mirage lifted slightly, then sank down, the slick walls sliding along all the nodes studded along the spike. Those nodes in return stimulated the sensors embedded in the walls of Mirage's valve.

They both moaned as they reaffirmed their bond through their physical connection. Jazz pulled himself up so he could wrap his arms around Mirage, and they clung to each other, grateful to still have each other, glad to have survived the war so far, happy to have each other as a refuge and a shelter.

Mirage broke first, triggering the release of his chest plates and exposing his spark to Jazz. Jazz promptly followed suit, opening his own chest.

Their sparks jumped toward the other and they sank into each other mentally as well as physcially, bodies undulating as their sparks threaded through each other, merging their thoughts , the exchange of experiences almost immediate, their connection so strong and enduring.

Their overloads rolled through them, transfluid adding to the heat and lubrication of Mirage's valve and their processors left pieces of each other embedded in their sparks, an unbreakable connection renewed each time, an affirmation of their commitment to each other.

Mirage collapsed over Jazz, already spiraling down into recharge. Jazz took a moment to disconnect them, watching in awe as Mirage's spark was hidden from his optics, but never from his own spark. Jazz tucked Mirage close, letting himself slip into his own recharge now that the most precious thing in his life was held, warm and sated, safe in his arms.

_Finis_


End file.
